


I've Got Your Back

by hart051



Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: After Static's first Team Mission, he gets the chance to get to know Jaime Reyes outside of Blue Beetle.
Relationships: Jaime Reyes & Virgil "Static" Hawkins
Series: Aftermath: Runaways and Blue Beetle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> From "Endgame" last scene of The 'new' Team, he is in Gamma along with Robin, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle. They are tasked by Batgirl and Aqualad to follow a lead on Savage.  
> I do not know how it actually goes, but I figured it would follow Beast Boy's 'comment' on 'recon only' missions.

While following a lead on Savage, the mission did not go as planned, which wasn’t strange and apparently a thing. A recon only mission, may result in covers blown and a fight with the bad guys. Which made it more exciting. Static had been high on the adrenaline, equal parts terrified but excited. When he got his powers he was shocked, but at the same time it felt like one of his geek fantasies came true. Being a hero like in his favorite comic books and actual heroes. How could he refuse? Best of all he gets a mentor, one of his favorite Justice Leaguers. His powers were slightly different from Black Lightning, but he could do things Lightning wouldn’t be able to do.

He even made some new friends. Wonder Girl or Cassie easily becoming his favorite teammate after just one mission sharing his enthusiasm for heroics. L’agan was a bit of a jerk, but he’s okay. But he still gave props to Robin who was the brains of the operation and Blue Beetle watching his back when he got too high on the hero adrenaline shooting a baddie that he didn’t see.

He was taking the chance to clean up in the locker room at The Watchtower before heading back to Dakota City.

Virgil stretched before putting his clothes back on. 

“Whew, nothing like a hot shower after a mission.” 

He knew from debriefing with Gamma he had some catching up to do, but he was commended on his fast thinking, quick reflexes and effective use of his powers. Aqualad is a badass leader, not taking ‘shit’ from anyone and empathetic that missions do not always go according to plan.

“Virgil.”

He pivoted his head to the source of the voice. It came from Blue Beetle or rather Jaime Reyes while he is un-armored in the unassuming hoodie, shirt and jeans any teen would wear.

“‘Sup.” Virgil returned.

“Could I talk to you for a bit?”

Virgil pulled his shirt on before answering.

“Sure, if you promise not to blast me with a plasma cannon.” Virgil had heard Jaime talk to himself as though he had a devil on his shoulder. The rest of the group gave sympathetic stares and assurance that it was normal. He mostly meant it as a jest, but Jaime winced at it.

“I won’t trust me _ese_.”

Jaime walked up to him. If he didn’t know about the scarab on his back, Virgil would have thought Jaime was an ordinary teenager. The kind of guy who was not part of a specific ‘clique’. The kind you would invite over for video games and would generally get along with everyone. Especially someone like Tye Longshadow with a near-constant storm cloud over his head.

“I already said this to Tye, Sam, and Ed, but I wanted to say this to you.” He began.

“What’s that exactly?”

“I’m sorry, for all the things I did just after I met you. Giving you more reasons to run away, almost returning you to The Reach-”

“Woah, woah!” Virgil held his hand out as though to stop a charging bull. “Let’s not get so serious here Blue-I mean Jaime.”

“But-”

Virgil huffed good-naturedly. “Look. I know about the whole ‘gone rogue by The Reach’ deal. I forgive you. I mean you saved my hide out there, right?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to be teammates now. No more sorry business.”

“Oh, I’m not done.” 

Virgil blinked. “Dude, you-”

Jaime raised a hand before Virgil finished his thought. “It’s not only ‘sorry’ I have to say to you. I want to thank you for saving my friends from being and staying captives in the War World, I had a hand in doing that and sticking with Tye.”

“Hey, just returning the favor. Tye still believed you could be saved after hearing about the whole ‘Reach puppet’. ‘Sides like I said we’re now on the same team. Is that all?”

Jaime blinked then smirked. “If you’re flying you need to anticipate attacks from all sides, even from the bottom.”

Virgil snorted. “Seriously?”

Jaime nodded. “We cool?”

“Beyond cool. I’ve got your back.” Virgil put an arm around Jaime and shook him gently in good faith. He smiled offering a fist to his more senior companion and Jaime returned both.

It was then Virgil’s stomach growled.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess all that hero-ing took more out of me than I thought.” 

Jaime sighed. He ducked out of Virgil’s half hug, went to his locker and fished out a bag of freeze-dried Chicken Whizees. He tossed it to Virgil who successfully caught it. 

“You better eat this, before Kid Flash gets back. He’s a known food snatcher.” Jaime said.

“Not surprising. He could vibrate through these lockers, no?” Virgil knocked on one holding the bag in one hand.

“Yes, but he’s always after my snack stash.”

“Any idea why?”

“No idea.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re the only one who brings junk food?” Virgil suggested popping the bag open and tossing a piece into his mouth. He continued chewing thoughtfully. “I figured you heroes would stock up on health foods. You know those cold-pressed juices, omega-fatty acids and all that good stuff.”

“Not every hero.”

“Also if he’s a speedster and burns way more calories than even the typical athlete, shouldn’t KF have his own stash? Especially high calorie energy bars made for him?”

“Not always.” Jaime shook his head. “Still doesn’t stop him.”

Virgil nodded sympathetically. He offered the bag to Jaime who took a handful and gestured back to say it’s all his.

Virgil had no doubt in his mind that Jaime Reyes is a good guy, way too good to share his often dwindling junk food stash with 'the new kid'. They’ll get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It could be due to having seen "Static Shock" but I feel Young Justice's Virgil/Static is vastly underrated. Sure he had plenty of moments in Outsiders, but I feel bad for the whole 'seventh wheel' state. I had even used semblances of it in my own works, but I don't want to give him a 'spontaneous' girlfriend whether or not she is someone he knows. I would have liked to see him use his powers in other ways like his comic and animated show counterparts. Not to mention from his 'runaways' arc he seems to act like a moral core and the group's optimist, since he's the only person without a 'broken' family or originally a runaway. He's even willing to spend some downtime with a moded former mentor.  
> From his 2006 Teen Titans comic appearance and the Young Justice show he seems to be good friends with Jaime Reyes.  
> \- from the comic: teasing Jaime about his girlfriend and understanding why Jaime decides to leave the Titans  
> \- from the show: a slight joke about being 'colored' people in the squad, teaming up in a holographic hockey match (lineless and losing)  
> Overall I hope in the next season or further seasons he gets more chances to show off his stuff among other characters with limited or seemingly not enough screen time.


End file.
